iroh_the_last_avatarfandomcom-20200214-history
Story
The Beginning Narrator: Fire, Air, Water, Earth. Almost 300 years ago, Avatar Aang ended the 100 year war with the help of his friends. One of them being his close friend Fire Lord Zuko. Aang mastered his Avatar State and became the first Avatar to learn how to take away and give bending. Then Aang and Zuko created The Republic of Nations, and they named it's capital Republic City. A new era of peace and technological advancment had begun. Then Avatar Aang's time came, and the reincarnation cycle continued. Avatar Korra was born. She was a protege. At age 4, she could bend Earth, Water, and Fire. Years passed, and Korra mastered 3 of the 4 elements. The one she hadn't mastered was air. Her first challenge as Avatar was the non-bender uprising, led my Amon. Then she had to face the evil demon Vaatu. Then she fights the bender, Zaheer. Who tried to kill her in the Avatar State to break the reincarnation cycle. Then she faced Kuvira. Despite the enemies she faced, she still conquered all. Thus, began another era of peace. And a technological enlightenment began. Inventors came to Republic City from around the world. Many great machines were invented. Including the Television, X-ray, and Automatic Electric Generators or AEG. Along with many others. But, as the years went by, Korra past, And a new Avatar was born. This is his tale. Iroh A baby was born in the Earth Kingdom. His name was Iroh. His mother was an Earthbender named Kokona and his father was a Firebender Haru. His parents thought through his years that he was a non-bender. Though, when he was 10, he showed his first sign of bending. It wasn't that powerful, all he did was lift a rock and throw it into a lake without physically touching it. His mother and father were ecstatic. Then, when he turned 16. he had already mastered Earthbending. Normally it takes years for someone to master a form of bending. His teachers at bending school realized his incredible learning capability. So they called his parents in. School Administrator 1: We have noticed that your son has demonstrated some advancement in the field of bending. School Administrator 2: Yes. He has mastered Earthbending in an astounding 6 years. That's quicker than anyone else besides the Avatar. Haru: Are you implying that my son is the Avatar. Principle Goron: Yes. As an Earthbender myself, I know from experience that it takes decades to master it. Kokona: You have to be mistaken... School Administrator 1: We're not for certain. But there is a chance. Haru: Where is our son? Principle Goron: He's in the gymnasium for a...test. Haru: A test? Meanwhile in the Gymnasium. Iroh: So, what are we doing in here? Teacher Sorya: I am going to attack you with all of my power. This is your final test to graduate. You have excelled in the past 6 years that I was your Earthbending teacher. Faster than any student before. Your final test would've been a written one, that asked you questions of what you learned. But, due to your current skill level, and how fast you earned it, your final test is a battle against me. Iroh: But...You're a master! Teacher Sorya: Heh...So are you. Sorya throws a boulder at Iroh but he dodges. Sorya throws 3 more and 1 hits Iroh Iroh: Argh! Th-that's it! All of a sudden fire shoots out of Iroh's hand. Teacher Sorya: Ah! That's incredible. Iroh: Ah! What...Just...Happened. Haru and Kokona came in right when it happened. Teacher Sorya: Hello...Avatar. Goodbyes Iroh: Did you call me...The Avatar?! Sorya: Yes. I did indeed. Iroh: I know that I just...Kinda...Firebended...But hasn't there...Been a...Bender who could bend two elements who wasn't the Avatar... Sorya: No...There hasn't. Iroh: Okay then... Kokona: Iroh! Haru: Iroh! Iroh: Mom, Dad! Haru: We saw what you did... Kokona: Yeah...We're so proud of you! Iroh: So...I'm the Avatar...Now what Sorya? Sorya: I would teach you earth...But you have already mastered it. So...My last part on your journey is that I'll escort you to Ba Sing Se. Because of you being born in the Earth Kingdom you have to go to a meeting there. There will be a representative from each nation in the Palace. They will make a decision on where you go to train. If they choose the Fire nation it will be Fire that you'll learn to bend. And if they choose the Water Tribe you'll learn water. So on, and So on. Do you get it? Iroh: Yeah. When are we leaving? Principle Goron: Hopefully tomorrow. Iroh: Principle Goron! Uh...Are you sure. I kinda don't wanna leave yet. Principle Goron: Listen. I understand that you want to spend more time with family and friends. But as Avatar you have duties to the world. Iroh: I know...I've read a book about the Avatar before. He's the link between the Spirit World and the Material World, blah blah blah...I don't think it matters much anymore. Because Avatar Korra's choice to keep the portals open so anyone can go into the Spirit World whenever... Principle Goron: I think you should start caring more about your role as Avatar! Sorya: Goron, calm down...He just now found out that he's the Avatar! Iroh: It's Fine. I'll go tomorrow. Principle Goron: Then it's settled. Tomorrow Sorya will take you to Ba Sing Se. Iroh says goodbye to all of his friends and wakes up the next morning ready to leave. He walks out his front door with his parents behind him. Sorya: So, Iroh. Are you ready? Iroh: Yes. Kokona: Iroh wait! Here, take this. Iroh: What is it? Kokona: It's a sword. It belonged to my father. Or, your grandfather. I think that if he was still around, he would want you to have it. Iroh: Thank you...I'll make sure to keep ti safe. Haru: Iroh...Seeing you grow into such a powerful Earthbender makes me trust that you'll be safe on your journey to master all 4 elements. When I first saw you bend that rock at the lake when you were 10, I imagined that you were destined for greatness. But...I just thought that was a fathers love of his son...But, I guess you really are. Except in the form of the Avatar. You go make a name for yourself. Your mother and I will be right here if you need us. Iroh gets in the plane with Sorya. Iroh: Don't worry. I'm sure i'll be back someday. Love you guys. And so, the beginning of Iroh's journey had begun. Iroh would make many friends and many enemies. Welcome Avatar Iroh and Sorya land outside of the Earth Palace. They walk towards the palace doors. As they walk by, the guards lined up on both sides bow. Iroh: Why are they doing that? Sorya: Because, their in the presence of the most powerful bender in the world. Iroh: Me? The most powerful? Sorya: You may not be the most powerful bender yet, but you still have 3 elements to master. And you still have the Avatar State. Which you haven't went into yet. Iroh: I've heard of the Avatar State before, but...What does it do? Sorya: It gives you the knowledge and strength of every Avatar before you. Iroh: Really? Sorya: Yes. Avatar Aang used it in his battle with Firelord Ozai on the day of Sozin's Comet almost 300 years ago. But he refused to kill Ozai. So he used an ancient form of bending that only the Avatar can use. It's known as Energybending. He learned it from the last living Lion Turtle just before he fought Ozai. So, he took Ozai's bending away. Iroh: How do you know that if it was 300 years ago? Sorya: A book. It was written by Avatar Aang's wife Katara. Iroh: Oh...So it was right? Sorya: Yes. Now, we're standing outside of the Earth Palace...I want you to behave inside. We'll be in the presence of the Earth King and Queen. Iroh: Okay. Iroh practices what he'll say in his head. They walk into the Palace. Earth Queen Jannasa: Hello Sorya. Is this him? Sorya bows. Iroh doesn't Sorya: Yes. His name is Iroh. Earth Queen Jannasa: Ahem! Hello. Are you mentally ill? You may be the Avatar but i'm your queen! Iroh: Really? I'd thought that the queen would be more lady like. And Sorya told me to behave in your presence. Earth King Kodiasian: Excuse my wife. She does not know who she is talking to. Apparently. Oh! And this is our daughter, Princess Jasmine. Jasmine: Hello... Iroh: H-hi. Sorya: So...Where are the representatives? Earth King Kodiasian: They had some...Complications. We had to use a telephone. We decided that his first stop is the Fire Nation. Iroh: Fire Nation huh? Earth King Kodiasian: Yes. You will stay here for a week. During that week we will decide your schedule. And you can relax. Iroh: Alright. Iroh bows and walks out. Ba Sing Se Iroh decided the day after he arrived in Ba Sing Se that he would try Firebending on his own. Iroh: Ha! Ha! Everytime he tries to Firebend, the Fire that comes out of his palms are almost just sparks. Iroh: Dang it! Why Can't I Firebend?! Jasmine: Maybe because you haven't trained before. Iroh: Why are you here Princess? Iroh bows. Jasmine bows back. Jasmine: Please...If anything I should be bowing you. Iroh: Why? Jasmine: You're the Avatar. If anyone saves the world, it's you. Listen, my mother wants us to get married. Iroh: Why? Jasmine: If she has you as a son-in-law she'll have more power. Iroh: Seems like your mom is power hungry. Jasmine: Yes. And she's also greedy. She wants me to be like her. Iroh: But you're not her. What does your father think? Jasmine: He doesn't want me to marry you unless I want to. Iroh: That's good. You deserve your own choice. All of a sudden royal guards show up and tell Iroh and Jasmine to go to the Earth Palace. They walk into the throne room and are surrounded by Dai Li agents. Iroh: What is this? Jasmine: Whatever's going on, I command you to stand down. General Chui: Sorry Princess, but your mother told us to apprehend you and the Avatar. What she says overrules your statements until your Earth Queen. We were told to capture you by force if needed. Iroh: Oh believe me, you'll need to use force to apprehend me! Iroh takes a chunk out of the floor and throws it at the Dai Li, knocking some of them back in the process. The Dai Li grab Jasmine. Jasmine: Ah! Let me go! General Chui: Sorry Princess. It's the Queens orders. Iroh: You let her g- The Dai Li grab Iroh with metal shackles. Iroh: I said, LET HER GO!!! Iroh's eyes start to glow and the metal shackles around his ankles and wrists break. Powerful wind start to blow inside the palace. Iroh: YOU HAVE UPSET THE AVATAR. LET HER GO, OR PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE! The Dai Li let go of Jasmine. Iroh: WHERE IS HER MOTHER...WHERE IS HER FATHER... General Chui: Her father...Is...Is...Dead. Her mother ordered his execution. Jasmine: My fathers...Dead... Jasmine starts to cry. Iroh: WHERE IS HER MOTHER?! General Chui: S-she left... Iroh: WHERE DID SHE GO?! General Chui: I-I don't know! S-she j-just l-left... Iroh: LEAVE! AND NEVER COME BACK! Iroh goes out of the Avatar State and passes out.